What You've Become
by 9haharharley1
Summary: Oncest Greed-ler/Once-ler NSFW. After the Lorax is lifted, the Once-ler finds himself with some unexpected company - himself. Things ensue. Ending kind of sucks. Title changed.


**Disclaimer: **This is a Lorax fanfic. I do not own the Lorax or the Once-ler. They are property of Dr. Suess, who's stories I totally grew up on.

**Warnings:** Shameless Oncest (Once-ler/Once-ler). Why? I don't know. But it makes me really happy. NSFW. Also some spoilers for the Lorax.

I really wasn't expecting to get into this fandom. I mean, it literally just kind of snuck up on me. I was trolling 4chan one night and found a Lorax forum and my curiosity peaked, and I was just like "what the hell" and boom! Once-ler. Everywhere. And then he was everywhere on Tumblr. Finally I caved one day and just _had_ to know what was so great about the Once-ler. So I dragged my boyfriend to the nearest dollar theater and we watched the Lorax and about halfway through the movie I'm sitting there shaking in my seat and was all like "fucking Once-ler!"

Next thing I know, I'm obsessed and looking up as much slash and pr0n as I can. Then I caved again a couple of days ago and dragged a friend of mine back to that same theater to see the Lorax again. WTF.

I've had How Bad Can I Be stuck in my head the past five days…

* * *

He felt like the world had been ripped out from beneath his feet. His heart ached. His conscience screamed at him. And all the while echo of the last Truffula tree hitting the dead ground rang in his ears. It hurt. It hurt everywhere. His little furry friends were gone. His family would go back to hating him. And the only real friend he had ever made, the Lorax, was gone, the sight of him floating away forever burned into the Once-ler's eyes.

The Once-ler did ot know how long he stood by the open window looking out over the landscape. The sky was darker than it normally was, signaling nighttime. And he was disgusted by how ugly he had made the once beautiful landscape.

A slow clap started up behind him. "Bravo," a husky voice uttered along with it. Once-ler spun around, heart bursting with adrenaline and shock. "You really fell into it this time, didn't you?" The Once-ler stared.

The man sat on his expansive desk. His long legs were crossed and he looked completely at home. He was dressed in the Once-ler's clothes; tie, gloves, vest, and all. The only thing he was missing was the hat, but he had the same black hair. Actually, he looked exactly like the Once-ler himself.

"Who are you?" Oncie demanded.

The strange man chuckled, grinning like a devil. Oncie noticed that their teeth were not the same. The stranger's teeth were sharp, almost unnaturally so and Oncie would be lying if he said that it didn't freak him out a little. "Aw, you can't tell, Oncie?" The man pouted, genuinely looking hurt. But the mean grin was back in place as soon as it disappeared. "I'm you. Well, I'm the you that you've become."

"But…" Once-ler stuttered. "But… that's impossible! I'm me."

"And then the Lorax came along," was the fake Once-ler's explanation. He hopped gracefully off the desk, striding closer to the blue-eyed male. "All sorts of things happened when the Lorax came along." He reached one gloved hand up to caress the Once-ler's face. Blue eyes caught sight of the claws hidden under the gloves. He yelped and flung himself back against the wall, trying to get out of reach. The strange man only laughed harder.

"You're not me!" Once-ler yelled, voice cracking slightly. "There's no way you could be me! I don't have fangs or claws!"

Fake Once-ler grinned. "You don't have to have them. I'm only a personification of what you've become." Oncie yelped again when the stranger slammed both hands against the wall on either side of his head, effectively trapping him there. He tried to move away with no success. The fanged man leaned in close, breath hot on Oncie's ear. "And what you've become, dear Oncie… is me." He licked a long streak up the side of Oncie's face before swiping the hat and pulling away.

As the man walked back to the desk and took a seat in the admittedly oversized chair, the Once-ler slumped against the wall. He wiped frantically at the saliva on his cheek, staring as the fake Once-ler made himself comfortable. It took him a moment to work up the courage to say something.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted, horrified when his voice cracked again. "That's my chair! Get out!"

The stranger flashed another fanged grin. "Not anymore. It's mine now." He put his hands behind his head and kicked his feet up on the table. Oncie growled. "May as well get used to it, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

Oncie wanted to put up more of an argument, but when he opened his mouth, the stranger held up a finger.

"Up-pup-pup. No. Don't say it. You're not in charge here anymore. I am, and the sooner you get that through your childish and ignorant skull, the better. You've already lost your friends and family, and the factory's the next one on the list. You really don't want to lose me, too. Especially when you'll have nothing."

That shut the Once-ler up. The strange man was right. With the falling off the last tree, he had basically signed his owned death warrant. His life was over. No family – not that he had much of a family to begin with – and no friends, whom he had literally just made. He'd never had any real friends before.

Before he knew it, Oncie fell to his knees, tears stinging his pretty blue eyes. He choked back a sob, unwilling to cry in front of this imposter who continued to tear the hole in him ever wider. But then he couldn't hold them back any longer and the tears flowed freely. The Once-ler sobbed into his hands, sniffling in a pathetic heap next to window his one true friend flew out of earlier that same evening. He cried harder.

The fake Once-ler stared down at the poor mess on the floor. It was pathetic, really, to see such a powerful man reduced to this. He knew the Once-ler wasn't really a bad guy. The Lorax knew it, too. But the stupid man had a lesson that needed to be learned, and by God, he would learn it, no matter how many days, or months, or even years it took to bang it into him. The fanged man grinned.

"Stop your sniveling!" he yelled at the broken man. It took a few minutes, but the Once-ler was able to reign in his emotions, wiping his eyes on his nice gloves as he sniffled. "That's better. Now stand up," the man ordered.

Oncie stood on shaky legs. He ached all over. A few traitorous tears escaped without his permission as the new man in charge studied him. He couldn't help but wring his hands together nervously, suddenly feeling like a child.

Minutes passed. Finally, the Once-ler couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So who are you really?" he asked. He felt awkward all of sudden, standing in this large room he had earned, bought and paid for himself. The clothes that he had personally picked out and that the newcomer now mirrored felt hot and itchy. The boots felt too heavy. He couldn't help but be relieved that he had removed his glasses earlier and that the stranger had swiped his hat. The Once-ler felt more like himself without them. He now longed for his old clothes back, the one's he had worn while living in the Truffula forest with his little furry friends.

The stranger gave another sharp-toothed grin, this one speaking of unspeakable things in store for the poor Once-ler. "I already told you, my dear boy," the man practically growled. Oncie shivered, very much aware that while they were similar in age, this stranger was very much so a man while he a mere boy in comparison. "Consider me your dark side. The greedy monster that you have become. You may call me Greed-ler."

The Once-ler wasn't even going to question that. He stood quietly while the Greed-ler assessed him.

"Remove your clothes."

Oncie choked, eyes wide as his face flushed scarlet. "W-what?"

Now the Greed-ler looked annoyed. "You heard me, boy. Remove your clothes. Those ones don't suit you."

"I'm not going to stand here and strip in front of you!" Oncie yelled, blushing at how squeaky his voice had become. "You pervert? Just who do you think you are coming in here and ordering me about?" His fighting spirit was starting to come back, along with his stubborn streak. "This is _my_ home. This is _my _factory. That is _my_ town outside named after _my_ Thneed. You have n-"

"That's also the entire Truffula forest _you_ destroyed outside your window," the Greed-ler stated, tone bored. He was examining his long nails through his gloves. With his other hand he reached up and removed his sparkly blue glasses, finally looking at the Once-ler with his eyes; eyes that were a bright emerald green. They shot through the Once-ler and froze him in place. "Do you really want to go through all of this again?"

The Once-ler shook his head meekly.

"Good boy. Now take off your clothes." The Greed-ler went back to examining his nails, glasses sitting on the table.

It was in that moment that Oncie understood: he was no longer in charge. The Greed-ler radiated dominance in a way that the Once-ler never could. He was at the green-eyed man's mercy, totally and completely. He couldn't hope to disobey. So he took off the first glove. Then the second. Then his boots.

He was blushing so hard he thought his head might burst into flames. But he continued to do as he was told and continued to remove clothing, admittedly feeling that much better after each article was tossed away. Occasionally he glanced up at the Greed-ler, just to see if he was doing anything wrong or right, but the green-clad man continued to stare at his nails, looking bored out of his mind. Oncie bit his lip, stopping the removal process when he got to his pants, fingers stilling over the button.

That's when the Greed-ler looked up. He paused. The Once-ler's face was bright red with embarrassment. Greed-ler's mouth went dry.

The Greed-ler had seen many people naked in his time. He had been to bed with many of them. He'd seen himself nude since before he could remember and he was not shy to say that he thought he looked fantastic. But somehow the Once-ler looked different. Somehow, his younger, less greedy self, who was only out to please their horrible mother, looked absolutely gorgeous; better than he had at that age, all pale skin and long legs. Greed-ler swallowed imperceptibly and felt his pants tighten. His eyes, however, betrayed nothing of the lust he was feeling.

Poor little Oncie stood in front of his desk, head down and hands hovering over the waistband of his pants. His face burned bright and his eyes were puffy from his little breakdown. Greed-ler licked his lips. Green eyes clouded over with a need he had never felt before.

"Continue," he rasped out.

Oncie swallowed thickly. "Do I have to?"

"Remove them," the green-eyed man demanded. "You'll feel better after."

The Once-ler didn't believe him, but he closed his eyes and grit his teeth before quickly undoing his trousers and letting them drop to the floor. He kicked them away before his dignity made him change his mind.

The Greed-ler felt himself grow completely hard now. Oncie stood before him in nothing but a pair of silk boxers. "There," he practically growled. "Don't you feel better?"

Strangely enough, the Once-ler felt more like himself now than he had in months. Amazing what a quick strip of the clothes could do. He breathed freely, feeling like he had that first day he came across the Truffula forest. Now he just wanted to run and hide from his so-called double's leering eyes.

"Absolutely beautiful," the Greed-ler murmured. Once-ler wasn't quite sure if he was supposed to hear that, but he blushed nevertheless. "Come here, Oncie." A long-clawed finger beckoned him forward.

It was the thought of how much those claws could hurt that pushed Oncie forward. He walked slowly around the desk to stand by the corporate mogul's chair, said man turning to watch his pace. Oncie never looked up to meet his eyes. He flinched when a gloved hand grazed his side, the silk tickling his skin. The Greed-ler's other hand glossed over Once-ler's chest, the boy shivering at the lightest touches. The older doppelganger was muttering to himself as he explored the blue-eyed man's skin, words the Once-ler was barely able to make out. He was so focused on the other man's touch that he failed to realize the activity going on in the Greed-ler's pants. Or his own underwear, for that matter.

The Greed-ler, however, was very much aware.

In one swift movement, the Greed-ler threw Oncie on the desk, the younger yelping as his back hit the expensive wood, papers scattering every which way. The Greed-ler crawled on top of him, straddling the younger man's hips as he grinned evilly down at him. The tall hat had fallen to the ground in the sudden assault.

Oncie gulped, heart beating frantically, in fear or anticipation, he was unsure. "Wha-what are you doing?" he stuttered.

Greed-ler gave another sharp-toothed grin. "Oh, that's right. You're still innocent at this age aren't you? I ran things a bit differently than you." He pressed a hand to the boy's soft cheek. "I'm molesting, of course," Those hands continues to trail up and down the Once-ler's skin.

Oncie gasped when Greed-ler bent to lick at his neck. He feebly tried to push the older man away. "Stop," he whispered.

The Greed-ler grinned against his collarbone. "No, I don't think I will." Then he bit down, Oncie gasping as those sharp teeth pierced his skin. Tears started to well in his eyes.

"Stop, please!" he cried. Something wet ran down his shoulder.

When the Greed-ler pulled away, blood dripped from his mouth, lips and teeth coated with the stuff. Oncie gagged.

"I think you like this," whispered the Greed-ler. His claws were digging sharply into Oncie's side, leaving bright red scratches in their wake. Oncie whimpered. "I think you like his a lot." One hand lightly smoothed over the younger's belly, trailing down over the waistband of his underwear. The Once-ler gasped as the Greed-ler roughly grabbed his hard-on. "You can ask me to stop all you want, darling, but I really don't think you want that."

Oncie grasped the green-eyed man's shoulder, whether to push him away or pull him closer was unclear. He whimpered as the Greed-ler started to stroke him through his boxers, gasping. He held onto the suited shoulders tightly, bringing the greedy man closer to his body.

"You are so fucking beautiful, you know that, Oncie?" growled the clothed business man. He leaned down to nip at the other side of the boy's neck, leaving all sorts of little bite marks here and there. "It's such a shame that the rest of the family doesn't see it."

Oncie wanted to tell him to shut up but could make no sound other than pleading gasps and whines as heat pooled low in his belly. He was so close…

"Come on, Oncie," the older man continued. He forcefully shoved his hand do his other's boxers, silk gloved hands warm on is dick. Oncie cried out, his voice echoing off the high ceilings and he saw white, body convulsing on the table.

He twitched as he rode out his orgasm, the Greed-ler still stroking him gently. He sighed and gasped, relaxing on the table, arms flopping to his sides. It was then that the Once-ler realized that they hadn't even kissed.

Oncie stared up at the Greed-ler with half-lidded eyes, the business man not paying a whole lot of attention as he studied his soiled glove. The Greed-ler licked the pearly white stuff off his glove then stared down at Oncie. The Once-ler groaned at the sight.

The next thing Greed-ler knew was their lips mashing together and the blue-eyed man's hands in his hair, tugging roughly. He had to catch himself, but growled when he realized the Once-ler was kissing him hard and quite desperately. The taste of blood and cum mixed together filled Oncie's mouth and sent his mind reeling. He moaned, trying to pull the Greed-ler impossible closer. The older man's arms snaked around his waist and Oncie arched up off the table to accommodate them, moaning when sharp nails scratched down his back. His hips pressed up against the Greed-ler's, causing the swag business to groan deeply, his erection digging into the Once-ler's now flaccid member. Oncie groaned at the contact, sucking on the Greed-ler's tongue as it invaded his mouth.

Both men were a moaning, writhing mess on top of the Once-ler's desk. When the doppelganger showed up, Oncie never would have thought that this was where things would go; him mostly naked on his own desk with a fully clothe look-a-like lying on top of him, rutting their hips together. His bottom lip was caught between the Greed-ler's sharp teeth and he whimpered when it was bit, the coppery taste of blood filling their mouths and running down Oncie's chin.

He was going to be a bloody mess when this was over.

Suddenly the older man sat back on his knees. His bright eyes were alight with lust, blood dripping off his chin. Frantically, he pulled off his overcoat before clawing at his pin-striped pants. Oncie observed with hazy eyes, member finally twitching back to life as the Greed-ler pulled out his weeping cock. Oncie licked his lips nervously at the sight of it, lighting a fire in the Greed-ler's eyes as he watched the younger man.

The sight of the nearly innocent blue-eyed man flushed red with eyes half-lidded and panting sent shivers of excitement up and down the Greed-ler's spine. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to fuck the boy or make him wrap those full, luscious lips around his dick. The Greed-ler wasn't going to last long either way.

So he kissed the Once-ler again, this time a little less harshly, making the younger mewl. He pulled away with a smirk, crawling up the length of Oncie's body so his hips were positioned above Oncie's mouth.

Once-ler gulped, staring at the hard flesh of his other. He'd only ever seen his own private parts, never a girl's, and most certainly not another guy's. Sure, if the Greed-ler was right and they were the same person then it didn't matter, but still! The point was, he'd never done this before, with anybody, and he was nervous.

The Greed-ler sat back on his hunches and stared down at him with that ever-present smirk. "Well?" he demanded. "What are you waiting for? I want you to use those pretty lips of yours." He reached down and started stroking himself.

Oncie gulped nervously. "I-I've never done this before…"

The older one chuckled. "I guessed that. It's easy. Just wrap your lips around it and suck." He pointed it down at his look-a-like.

If it was possible, Oncie's face flushed even darker, but he slowly lifted his head up and flicked his tongue over the tip. Greed-ler tilted his head back, groaning. There was just something about literally doing this with your self. He could have anybody in the world and he felt that it somehow wouldn't be nearly as pleasurable.

Oncie took the Greed-ler's small groans as encouragement, wrapping his lips around the head and swirling his tongue around it. He moaned, feeling his member harden completely. The Greed-ler moaned, weaving his hands into Oncie's thick black hair, tugging just so. The Once-ler took the hint, taking more of his lover and sucking. Greed-ler threw his head back. For having never done this, the kid was a pro. He rocked his hips forward into that wonderful mouth, keeping his hands in Oncie's hair for leverage. And to pull it. He liked pulling Oncie's hair.

Apparently, the Once-ler liked it, too. His erection was straining in his boxers as he sucked more of his lover in greedily. He wrapped one hand around his cock and the other around the Greed-ler's thigh, forcing himself to stay half arched so that he could continue his ministrations.

The Greed-ler wasn't going to last much longer. He growled, thrusting his hips faster into his Oncie's mouth, feeling the younger man choke but not really caring. When the Once-ler moaned around his dick one more time, the Greed-ler was done. He shot his load into the boy's mouth, growling and groaning.

Oncie choked when his essence hit the back of his throat, but dutifully swallowed as much as he could. Some dribbled down his chin. He continued to lap happily at his lover's softening cock.

The older man practically whimpered as Oncie continued to lick him, playfully sucking and making little noises. Greed-ler yanked his hair to pull him away. Looking down, he saw his little double grinning up at him, eyes lidded and pupils blown wide. His arm was working up and down rapidly.

Glancing over his shoulder, Greed-ler saw that Oncie was fully hard again and leaking all over his frantically moving hand. He smirked, letting go of Oncie's hair and shimmying back down the table. Oncie's head banged back against the desk.

He yelped when his boxers were yanked down and practically screamed when his erection was engulfed in heat. Glancing down, he saw Greed-ler sucking him in, head bobbing up and down at a rapid pace, eyes closed. Oncie groaned at the sight. Then squeezed his eyes shut as familiar heat curled in is belly.

Then he screamed as he shot his load into the Greed-ler's mouth, the other drinking it all in like a cat. Oncie's over stimulated body lay twitching and his breathing was ragged. He moaned and writhed as the Greed-ler licked, nipped, and kissed his way back up his body. Finally reaching his face, the Greed-ler licked up the white and red streaks off Oncie's chin before stealing his lips.

Their kiss was soft and sensual, tongues roaming gently over lips and teeth, both men tasting of the other. They made out for who knows how long before they had to break for air.

Panting, the Greed-ler lay on his back on the desk, Oncie rolling over to curl upon his still clothed chest.

"That was lovely," the younger mumbled.

Greed-ler just chuckled. "You're, what? Twenty-three?" he asked. "And you still haven't been with anyone?"

Oncie pouted and glared at him. "Don't patronize me!" He thumped the chuckling older man on the chest, making him laugh even harder. "I said stop!"

Rolling over suddenly, the Once-ler yelped when the Greed-ler's long limbs wrapped around him protectively. Still chuckling, the Greed-ler inhaled his lover's sweet scent, sighing in contentment. They were quiet for a long time, each just breathing in the other.

"You still haven't told me exactly where you appeared from," mumbled the naked one. He yawned against the elder's collarbone.

A kiss was placed on the top of Oncie's head. Oncie snuggled closer to his lover.

"That's a story for another time," the Greed-ler admitted. "For now, you should rest. Things are going to be difficult for you for a very long time. Sleep while you can."

The blue-eyed man's eyes were getting heavy as they cuddled. "What do you mean things will be difficult?"

"Shh, don't worry about it now. Just know that I'm here to make things easier for you." The Greed-ler continued to nuzzle his counterpart's hair as Oncie nodded blearily, eyes finally slipping closed. His soft snores filled the large room.

"Everything will be alright," the Greed-ler whispered. He pulled the Once-ler closer to him. "I'll watch over you. You won't be alone like I was."

And so he watched over the Once-ler for the rest of the night.

* * *

Apparently I suck at endings. I admit that this isn't my best work.

The Once-ler's desk is so big that it can be comfortably used as bed for two. WTF.

And the Greed-ler (swag Once-ler's name in my head, and the rest of the Internet) is kind of like a perverted guardian angel. I'll probably touch up more on that in another fic.

And I haven't proof read this; I just kind of immediately posted it after typing the damn thing. So if you see any mistakes or have any questions, please leave it in a review :)


End file.
